


What You Fear You Are

by lrhaboggle



Category: Frozen (2013), Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Broadway, Crossover, Disney, Elsaba - Freeform, Musical, Snow Queen - Freeform, Wicked Witch, comparison, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Everyone has an evil side, but not everyone can overcome it. What happens when Elphaba meets the Wicked Witch of the West and what happens when Elsa meets the Snow Queen? Will they be able to triumph over themselves, or will they succumb to their own flaws, faults and fears?





	What You Fear You Are

Elphaba collapsed wearily onto her bed in the castle in the west. Fighting the Wizard could really tire her out! The green witch fell asleep almost at once, but her sleep was far from peaceful. On the contrary, it was a literal nightmare. For starters, she woke up in a land that was entirely encased in shadow. It was totally dark, and she couldn't see a thing. Oh wait! Yes she could! There, in the distance, was a hunched figure. Even though the figure wore all black, Elphaba was somehow able to see its outline clearly against the outer darkness that made up the rest of the world.

The figure's back was facing Elphaba. Before Elphaba spoke up, she looked over the hunched figure curiously. It was a lady, Elphaba could feel it. The lady wore a dirty and torn black robe and cape. On her knotty brown hair was a twisty, worn, black, pointed hat. She was clutching an old broom that looked splintered, the pieces at the end all bent and broken and falling off. She was muttering to herself. Her voice was very dry and sharp. She sounded like an old hag.

"Hello?" Elphaba began, tentative and fearful. The lady turned around and Elphaba's heart nearly stopped. The lady had green skin.

"Who are you?" the lady rasped angrily. Her sharp, wild, brown eyes searched Elphaba. Elphaba was too stunned to answer. Instead, all she could do was stare at the old lady's wretched and hideous complexion. She had a very beaky nose and thin, wisend lips that barely covered crooked and yellowed teeth. She had several warts and a lot of wrinkles scattered across her emerald skin. There were even a few sprigs of facial hair on her here and there. She held the air of someone who had suffered far too much to bear, and yet she was somehow still alive and kicking.

"Well, then, missy?" she demanded, voice crackly and high-pitched. "Who are you?"

"Elphaba Thropp," Elphaba choked out. The lady nodded then, a knowing look entering her beady little eyes.

"I'm the Wicked Witch of the West," she said. Elphaba's heart stopped again. That was her title.

"Wait. What? But how-?" Elphaba stuttered, but the witch only laughed at her. Or, cackled, more like. It wasn't really a laugh.

"Don't you see, my pretty?" she cried in sadistic delight. "We're the same person! I am only what you fear you are becoming!"

"What? No!" Elphaba gasped in horror. "Impossible! I'll never be like you! I'm far better than that!"

"Oh, no, no, no!" the witch cackled again, waggling a wrinkly, crooked finger at Elphaba in mock chastisement. Her nail was very long and pointed, and it was almost yellow. "My beautiful wickedness will catch you yet!" she insisted. Then her cackle became an unholy screech and Elphaba shot awake at once. From that night on, Elphaba swore on her life she would never fall into such madness or disgrace...

"Oh! What a world!" Elphaba bellowed in anger and sorrow as she began to melt. The one responsible for this occurrence backed away in horror. Elphaba paid no heed to her, however, too busy screaming in pain and fury as she dissolved away into nothingness. Before she was entirely gone, however, she caught sight of herself in a nearby puddle where some of the water had splashed. What Elphaba managed to glimpse in that little pool of water was nothing short of horrifying. What she saw was a lady who wore a dirty and torn black robe and cape. On her knotty brown hair was a twisty, worn, black, pointed hat. She had a very beaky nose and thin, wisend lips that barely covered crooked and yellowed teeth. She had several warts and a lot of wrinkles scattered across her emerald skin. There were even a few sprigs of facial hair on her here and there. Elphaba saw herself and she saw the Wicked Witch of the West.

"Noooo!" Elphaba gave one last cry of horror and guilt when she realized that she had become everything she'd fought so hard to avoid.

"I win this round, my pretty!" a shrill voice cackled to her, then everything went dark. What frigtnened Elphaba most, though, was how much that cackling voice had sounded like her own...

ooo

Elsa collapsed wearily onto her bed in the castle of Arendelle. Ever since she'd nearly murdered her own sister with her ice magic, the young woman had hidden herself from the world. She was in year seven of this isolation, and it was really starting to take a toll on her. It was tiring enough that the mere effort of existing exhausted her completely. She fell asleep almost at once, but her sleep was far from peaceful. On the contrary, it was a literal nightmare. For starters, she woke up in a land that was entirely encased in snow. It was totally white, and she couldn't see a thing. Oh wait! Yes she could! There, in the distance, was a figure.

The figure's back was facing Elsa. Elsa approached the figure, but before she said anything, she took a moment to just study the figure. For starters, it was a woman, Elsa could feel it. She wore a long blue dress that sparkled with crystals. There was a knee-length slit on the right side of the dress. Connected to the dress was a sheer, white cape with a snowflake design on it. She had bright, white hair which was pulled back into a left-sided braid. There were more crystals within that braid of hers, trailing down her back and over her blue-clad shoulder. Elsa could hear her muttering to herself. Her voice was cold and hard, angry and bitter, vengeful and hateful. It was not a voice of love or compassion. Instead, it was nothing but cruelty and hunger. This was obviously a very broken and vicious soul.

"Hello?" Elsa began nervously. The lady turned around and Elsa's heart nearly stopped. A snowflake was forming in the lady's palm.

"Who are you?" the lady snarled. Her cold, blue eyes pierced Elsa's very soul and sent a rush of chills down her spine. The lady had frosty skin that seemed to glitter and glow like ice. She was beautiful and powerful, but dangerous and cold. There was an air of sullenness and injustice that hung around her like an icy haze. She would have been drop-dead gorgeous to Elsa, had she not also been completely and utterly terrifying and angry.

"Well, then?" she demanded, voice low and warning when Elsa did not answer her. "Who are you?"

"Princess Elsa, of Arendelle," Elsa finally managed to force out, still shaking slightly the longer she stood in the presence of this woman. The woman gave a very open scoff of disdain at her before raising her chin haughtily.

"I'm the Snow Queen of Arendelle," she said. Elsa's heart stopped again.

"Wait. What? The... queen? Of Arendelle?" for some reason, the woman's response was not computing in Elsa's find.

"Oh! You little fool!" the Snow Queen cackled. "We are the same person! I am only what you fear you are becoming!"

"What? No!" Elsa gasped in horror. "Impossible! I'll never be like you! I'm far better than that!"

"Wrong!" the Snow Queen cried triumphantly. "I will defeat you, and we will have our revenge against anyone and everyone that ever tried to keep us hidden away or locked up! That is more than a promise, princess Elsa, that is a truth! It will come to pass!" the Snow Queen's voice had gotten louder and louder the longer she spoke, but when she said that very last sentence, Elsa shot awake at once. From that night on, Elsa swore on her life she would never fall into such madness or disgrace...

"ANNA!" Elsa wailed in guilt and grief as she looked up to see her sweet baby sister, frozen to death. For the first time in 13 years, Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and held on for dear life. For the first time in 13 years, Elsa hugged her sister. Frantic, she continued to beg and cry. At last, she held Anna's frozen face in her hands, silently begging for it not to be true. But when she looked into her sister's eyes, she recoiled at once. Within those eyes, frozen solid, Elsa could see a reflection. She wore a long blue dress that sparkled with crystals. There was a knee-length slit on the right side of the dress. Connected to the dress was a sheer, white cape with a snowflake design on it. She had bright, white hair which was pulled back into a left-sided braid. There were more crystals within that braid of hers, trailing down her back and over her blue-clad shoulder. Elsa could hear her muttering to herself. Her voice was cold and hard, angry and bitter, vengeful and hateful. It was not a voice of love or compassion. Instead, it was nothing but cruelty and hunger. This was obviously a very broken and vicious soul. Elsa saw herself and she saw the Snow Queen of Arendelle.

"NO!" Elsa gave another agonized sob as it finally hit her. She had become everything that she feared she could be.

But then suddenly, Elsa felt her sister's frozen body begin to move under her hands. Anna was... thawing. Anna was alive! And then all it took was one look into those eyes, no longer frozen over, and Elsa immediately knew what she needed to save her kingdom.

"Love!" and as Elsa thawed her kingdom, she thought she caught a glimpse of the Snow Queen, peeking at her from the snowy curtain she created as she removed all the ice and frost off of the kingdom. This time, though, the Snow Queen looked... different. She looked almost proud. Happy. Content. Like she had finally achieved something wonderful...

That night, Elsa fell asleep, feeling happy for the first time in a very long time. In her sleep, she met a weary but happy-looking young woman. She had green skin, white hair, a blue ice dress and a black pointed hat.

"You won this round, my pretty," said the figure. "And for that, so have I. We've had our vengeance, and we gained our freedom, even if it didn't exactly happen in the way we might've expected..." the figure trailed off, giving Elsa an interested and proud smile.

"I'm just glad it's over and we're all free," Elsa said. She had also since acquired green skin, white hair, a blue ice dress and a black pointed hat. "After all this time..." Elsa added, not quite sure why she had said that, but feeling like it was the truth. The figure only nodded in agreement before vanishing. Elsa somehow knew this meant that the side of her that she always feared she could become had just been set free, but that was not a bad thing in this case. This time "free" did not mean free to rampage, but free to be let go. Elsa, after many, many years, finally felt peaceful and free.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: More Elphaba=Elsa, this time with a dash of "they had their dark sides, but Elsa managed to conquer hers, thereby setting herself and Elphaba, retroactively, free". 
> 
> Also, somewhat inspired off of any photoshop where Elsa has green skin and black hair (or Elphaba is shown in the blue dress/casting snow and ice spells).


End file.
